opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Scapegoats
by A Libertarian In the earlier days of this country, whenever things went wrong, people blamed some group of people. They claimed that it was the fault of the Jews or the Irish or even the Blacks such as in the Clayton Jackson Mcgie lynching in 1920. Tt seems that everyone needs a scapegoat. This scapegoat needs to be one that is unable to change their ways or seems to be unwilling to change their ways. That is why people make stereotypes such as that Irish are drunks, Blacks are evil, and Jews are all bankers. These stereotypes are very damaging to the country and the people in it. The usage of a scapegoat is used as a way to find something to fight for. It is a cheap objective. If people had some other thing to fight for then there would be no need for any scapegoats other than static problems that we understand, not people. The modern scapegoats, it seems are used by all sides of the corrupt “mainstream” politics (i.e. Politics for people too dumb to actually understand politics, liberty, and metaphysics). They include the Muslims, Jews (Israeli ones of course or any that care about Israel), Christan fundamentalists (Name atheists apply to any person that doesn't support killing children), Rednecks, and last but not least, chief executive officers (CEOs). The Jews are used as a scapegoat now because of the trouble in the middle east (i.e. western Asia). It seems as though any policy that in any way involves Israel is now seen as a Jewish conspiracy. The Jews are seen as thieves that took innocent Muslim land and must return it even though that was over a generation ago and doing so would causes much of the same strife and pain as what happened in the first place, but to the Jews of course. It seems that the Jews are seen as just one body that lives forever in the eyes of their opponents. People want them to give back the land because of the problems that taking the land from the Muslims caused initially. The thing that people don't seem to understand is that Jews are people too and that incident happened over 50 years ago. Giving back the land would do the same thing, only to the Jews: kick people off their land and force them to relocate. The Muslims are another scapegoat to the American people. They are seen as some giant group of people working together to make everyone else on earth suffer. People act as though, if they had their way, they would bring hell on earth. This hardly sounds like the views of Sayyid Qutb who created much of what we know as this “radical Islam”. We seem to act as though there is no force more evil than this “radical Islam” yet we don't seem to CARE about that which they are fighting for. Does anyone have a clue what they are truly fighting for????? Is is not, i guarantee you, to make hell on earth but we say that just to feel better about using them as a scapegoat. Their ideology is one that they feel there are things in the world that are making people into slaves. They are afraid that the people of this world will get consumed in a consumerist way of life and one that abolishes Religion and individualism. They are not the enemy. They are an enemy of the Socialists who want to ban religion and individualism and make a consumerist world (or one where we all starve to death). Then there are the Christan fundamentalists. These are the people that the atheists, baby killers, and idiots that want to be able to screw everything with a heartbeat hate since these people actually think that humans are valuable in the world, something that Planned Parenthood doesn't want you to know. The fact is that these people are not necessarily fundamentalists but anyone who thinks that you have a right to life or that you should be able to live as an individuals and make your own choices. Jesus taught that you should be a good person BUT be free to decide if you want to be good or bad. I don't recall anywhere in the Bible where Jesus telling everyone to seize their neighbors stuff, force their neighbors into a commune and make them spend their time helping out the poor and needy. Jesus claimed that you should help others not force them to help others through rule of law (like in communism). The Christan fundamentalists are usually a fake group made up in the minds of atheists and baby killers to make it look as though anyone who cares about the life of another human is some sort of a slave owner that will make you pray a thousand times a day. The rednecks. The rednecks are what northerners call anyone who is from the south that disagrees with them. If you are pro life and southern then a baby killing socialist in the north will call you a redneck to imply that you are so retarded that you lack the ability to think and that all you support is based on impaired judgment. Anyone from the south with a differing view is called a redneck which is a very effective ad hominem (i think it is a n ad hominem guilt by association to be exact). The last group is the CEOs. For those of you who know nothing about business, these are the people that a company's board of directors hire to run all of the more minor details of the company. The CEO must be effective at keeping the company healthy. Of course, according to popular usage, a CEO is seen as an evil person with an agenda of harming innocents, killing, and screwing over workers for profits. The reason why this is a bad scapegoat is that these people don't truly exist. They don't exist because corporate America would be thrown down the toilet if they did. It is true, yes, that the point of a company and the CEO is to maximize the profits but it is not true that the only way to do that is by being a prick to everyone. That view was postulated by communist karl marx (whose name will not be capitalized) during the early days of industrialization when you could treat workers like crap, and they could leave not hurting you. But stuff has changed. People have realized that, to maximize profits, you must make worker moral good and you must not piss on the customers or the environment (even in a libertarian world, if you dump crap into the river and get a libertarian sick, they will sue you for everything you got). These evil CEOs that everyone still thinks exist are a piece of imagination. If these CEOs did exist, their worker moral, customer hatred, and liability would get them and their companies liquidated faster than apples in a blender. For all of you still whining about the “corporate America”, just look at the stock charts for these evil corporations over the last 10 years and tell me if the bush admin has helped them since 2000, I actually want to know who is being helped. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: July 16, 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Communists Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Corporate America Opinions Category: CEOs Opinions Category: Muslims Opinions Category: Jews Opinions Category: Israel Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.